


A Show For You

by Lovehatemysme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, LMAO, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, timeline between secret endings and valentines dlc, uses saeyoung instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: First fic for my Kinktober series! I hope you all like it ♥Other works can be seen at♡Tumblr♡Tips appreciated at♡Ko-fi♡
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284
Kudos: 71





	A Show For You

“Are you sure about this MC?” Saeyoung asked as he set up the CCTV, it was being placed on the side of the bedroom, getting a full view of the bed. You nodded at him as you held the ladder that he was standing on, you were the one who suggested placing it there.

_“But that’s.. that’s violating your privacy! I-“_

_“Saeyoung please, I’d feel much safer knowing you can watch me directly,” you said as you held the hem of his shirt. “I mean, if Saeran can break through the window.. who knows who else could do that,” he groaned knowing you were right._

As much as he wanted you to be with him in his bunker, Saeran was still unstable, not wanting you to get hurt in the process so he decided to let you stay still in the apartment. You bit your lip as you watched him, his muscles flexing as he screw the camera, his broad shoulders being covered with droplets of sweat. If you were being honest, the camera didn’t even have to be inside the bedroom. It could have even been near the window, but a naughty idea popped in your mind that you just had to convince him it had to be in the bedroom.  
  


You thanked him once it was set up, he took the laptop he brought and opened it, clicking here and there.  
  


“Wave for me babe,” he said as he pointed at the camera, you turned to wave at the CCTV and even winked, in which you heard a delight sound from him and a click. Facing him again he showed his laptop, “New wallpaper!” he grinned as he pointed at you winking, “Saeyoung!” you blushed as you tried to pry for his laptop but he was quick on his toes as he started to walk away and put away his laptop on the backpack he brought as well.   
  


“Okay I gotta go, I promised Saeran I’d buy him ice cream on the way home,” he said as he flung the backpack on one shoulder. You walked up to him and clasp your hands behind you, “Tell him I said hi,” you said as you fidgeted with your fingers behind you, “You’ll watch me right?” you asked as you looked up to him.  
  


“You know I always do,” he said as he waved his phone on hand, not only does his phone has access on the CCTV inside the apartment, but also the cameras on the nearby areas. He always wanted to make sure you were safe, even if you were just going to buy groceries. Putting it on his jacket he placed his hand on your neck as he pulled you a little and placed a kiss on your temple while you smiled in glee.

* * *

You giggled holding your phone as you laid in bed, Jumin and Zen bickering at it again in the chat room. Once Saeyoung joined, he too wreaked havoc teasing the two that made your stomach hurt from all the laughing. When the two bickering men finally had enough and bid good night, followed suit with Saeyoung telling you to get some sleep already.  
  


You peeked to check at the camera before typing something.  
  


“You’ll watch over me?” a mischievous smile hidden behind the screen as you waited for his answer.  
  


“Of course I will,” he replied followed by his stickers. Your heart skipped a beat, you were nervous and excited at the same time. Thrilled at your very own idea, and just thinking about it made you feel hot already. Knowing he’s there, he’s watching, it just got you going.  
  


Putting your phone beside you, you pushed down the blanket down to your waist and snaked one hand under your short and undies. You started to think about Saeyoung as you slowly teased yourself, rubbing your nub while thinking about his broad shoulders earlier, how you wanted to dig your nails into them. His muscles flexing, sweat dripping, his little grunts and pants that comes from his luscious lips.  
  


Saeyoung was in his computer room, doing some freelance job as he watched over the monitor. He had to admit, it gave him more sense of assurance now that he can see you sleeping peacefully. Glancing over the monitor that had the CCTV station, he saw you moving unusually, your chest heaving high and low.  
  


_Is she having a nightmare?!_ He panically thought and quickly dialed your phone as he zoomed in, your eyes were shut close, lips parted, then he saw one hand reach for the phone, so you were awake then? He was confused, but then he followed your other hand, and just in time you answered his call he saw where it was.  
  


“ _Aaaahh~! Saeyoung~_ ” you moaned loudly and he suddenly dropped his phone on the table, heat rising not only to his cheeks, but to his groin as well. The camera still zoomed in to your crotch, your hips grinding while you continue to rub you nub, pleasure spreading all over your body.  
  


“You’re watching right?” you said in a shaky voice, Saeyoung could feel the tightness in his pants, he was frozen as he watched the monitor and listened to your voice. With a loud swallow he started to unzip his pants, a sigh of relief left his lips when his erecting cock was freed.  
  


His shaky hand zoomed out the camera just enough to see your whole body, your phone lying beside your face, your shirt up and exposing one breast as your free hand started to knead it. He couldn’t help it anymore, he started to touch himself as well, stroking slowly as he spread the precum leaking on his tip. Watching you like this sent a rush to him, he felt excited, the tease of watching but cannot touch you.  
  


You continue to moan and buck your hips, rubbing yourself lost in pleasure as you imagined it was his long slender fingers rubbing you. He hissed as he thumbed his tip, his free hand holding onto the edge of the table as his pace started to pick up, watching you touch yourself as you moaned out his name sent electrical tings down his spine.  
  


You pinched your own nipple, teasing yourself just like he always does, your two fingers vigorously rubbing your aching nub, heels digging down the mattress and the blanket fell as you raised your hips and bucked up, you could feel the heat all over your body as you started to sweat. Each stroke on your nub sending you pleasure from your sex to your head.  
  


“Aahhh ahhh Saeyoung! Saeyoung!” you chanted, your body starting to tremble in pleasure, your mind hazy with his face imprinted on your imagination, you could hear him pant on your phone, his strokes faster as he matched your pace. Your moans alone had him captivated, his eyes glued to the monitor as he watched you tease your nipples and your hand moving under the blanket, his own hips jerking up from his chair as he jacked himself off. You focused on his voice coming from your phone, you imagine his lustrous lips covering your body with wet sloppy kisses, his fingers pinching your nipple, and his cock, oh his wondrous cock going in and out of you, rubbing your sweet spots and hitting you deep. You tightened inside at the thought of it, needing it as you jerked your hips upward as if you could feel it, the blanket falling on one side as you thrust into the air.   
  


“Haaaaahhh~!” with one long moan you ruptured in bliss, your head empty as your body fell to the bed, your body quivering as trails of pleasure spread to your body. Your lips still parted as you panted, Saeyoung watched you as his strokes became faster and faster, meeting his own climax with a loud grunt. He covered his tip with his hand to catch his cum, his head resting on the table next to the phone. His head floating with the image of you touching yourself etched in his mind, a small smile as he chuckled breathlessly. He couldn’t believe what just happened, but watching you felt a different kind of thrill, a different kind of pride knowing your thinking of him as you pleasure yourself.

You could hear his chuckles as you laugh softly.  
  


“Did you enjoy my show?” you panted, still catching your breath as you come down from your high.

_**“I can’t wait for tomorrow’s”** _

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for my Kinktober series! I hope you all like it ♥
> 
> Other works can be seen at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
